


ENGINES MAKE KAYWINNET HOT

by femmefan1946



Series: LES FLEURS DE MAL [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefan1946/pseuds/femmefan1946
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee has a chat with the captain in the engine room. Things don't go smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENGINES MAKE KAYWINNET HOT

**ENGINES MAKE KAYWINNET HOT**

 

Okay, I guess I seduced the Captain.

He seemed happy enough last night, and even though he got all tense again when we woke up together, I thought I had fucked that out of him.   
  
But then by the time he came to see me in the engine room, he was all tense again.   
  
'Kaylee, he said to my feet, me bein inside the engine at the time. 'Kaylee we gotta talk.'   
  
Well, I just popped right out then but the sight of his sad face near enough made me wanna go hide. So I asked if it was about the lights flashin bout an hour ago, 'I kin explain. It won't happen again. Least not for a while. The emergency buzzer shouldn'ta gone off like that. '   
  
'Well, good. Scared the pants off Wash. The little man is nervous.'   
  
'Prolly not enough sleep. Zoe keeping him busy to all hours.'   
  
The Captain actually blushed. 'No, about... us.' he stopped and started a couple of times. "There isn't an us. There can't be an us.'   
  
I could feel my face goin all sad. Didn't he like grappling with me? He was all kinds of enthusiastic the night before. I could still remember how his cock felt sliding inta me. He's some big , my captain. Wish he wasn't cut, cause I like the extra slidey part, but that was his momma's decision, not his, so I couldn't blame him.   
  
I guess I was staring at his groinal area, like I say rememberin, cause the captain put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up.   
  
He has beautiful blue eyes, y'know? You don't see them all that often, most people have brown eyes cause of recession. I don't know what that means. Simon has blue eyes too, but his cock isn't as big as the captain's . He knows how to use it though, I ain't complaining.   
  
An that's not what I was talkin about. This was way before Simon.   
  
The captain was giving me that deep sad look, and I gave him the kicked puppy look right back.   
  
I was feelin pretty horny, engines take me that way, and here was this gorgeous hunk of man who I could still feel on my skin. touching me. I couldn't help myself , wuh de tyen ah, I didn't want to help myself. I found a little tear and made my lip tremble.   
  
'You don't like me?'   
  
'Shenme? No of course I like you, ni zi. You're so smart and happy and I don't want to ruin your life by tying you to a mean old man with no heart left to give anyone.'   
  
'But I like mean old men. I like this mean old man anyway. 'I said.   
  
I ran my hands up his chest getting engine oil on his red wool shirt. I still had a wrench in one hand when I wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
He was all stiff at first, but I did that thing with the tongue behind the lips then slowly pushing out, like a bunny out of its hole? And then I could feel his temperature rise. seriously, he got hotter and next thing I know he's pushed me up against the wall and his tongue is practically licking my tonsils. Swear to God, he was growling!   
  
An that left me a dilemma. I was real horny and really wanted a tumble, but the engine room floor is kinda hard and dirty. It's fine for an engine room an I keep it tidy, but I'd been workin so there was stuff all over the place. Besides, I didn't want to remind him that I got my job by ruttin in the engine room. He's sensitive, the captain. And if he takes a scunner, you can't talk him round for ages.   
  
I already knew that cause of how he acted with that scrapper who grabbed my ass a couple of weeks before. The captain damn near enough shot him and actually did dislocate his shoulder, and I didn't get the immersive sythecort that we'd been dickering about. It was practically new, an I'd already got him down by half his askin when the captain got all protective. I needed that sythecort.   
  
So anyway, he's growling and I can feel him getting hard and I'm trying to figure out the best way to get him into something horizontal. There's the hammock, but that's awkward and the captain shouldn't be allowed to think about sex cause he gets all prudey and shy.   
  
An I wanted to fuck him at least as much as he wanted to fuck me.   
  
So the floor it was. I stopped kissing and pulled my head back. I guess he understood what I was wanting, because he unzipped my coverall and pulled it down. My boobs caught his eyes and his hands and then his mouth. His mouth on my boob, wow. I can still feel it. So hot and his tongue on the nipple. I just about exploded.   
  
I pulled off my coverall and my panties. Guys like to take your clothes off, but I didn't want him to think too much.  
  
  
I started his shirt buttons, but quickly changed to his pants. That pair were zippered, so they were easy to undo, and I got my hand onto his cock. And he growled again. That just made me shiver it was so hot.   
  
'Bao zhu, what are you doing with me?' he asked. But I just smiled and slipped down a little.   
  
My plan was to give him a little blowie and then lie down for him, but that damn wrench was still in my hand and I gave him a knock on the side of his head.   
  
He took a deep breath.   
  
I hadn't hurt him or anything, he just got out of the moment. "We can't, Kaylee. The captain can't have relationships with crew. It just ain't right.'   
  
And he practically ran out of there, buttoning his shirt and trying to zip up his pants over his hard cock. I guess he went to that quiet spot next to the infirmary to jack.   
  
I threw the yuchun wrench across the room.   
  
I keep some vibes by my hammock, well, I said, engines make me hot, and took care of some of my frustration.  
  
Playing with vibes is good fun, but having a nice big man over you and around you and in you. Better. How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin Bu Jwo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Les Fleurs de Mal series, taking place in 2513 C.E. just after Kaylee joins Serenity and four years before the TV series.


End file.
